


Nice Skirt

by Sakura_Soshi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soshi/pseuds/Sakura_Soshi
Summary: Unfortunately for Subin, he lost a bet and ended up dressed as a cute Alice.Luckily for Seungwoo, Subin is wearing a nice skirt that reveals her soft legs and can't avoid corner him in the nearest bathroom.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Kudos: 23





	Nice Skirt

—It seems that we have a new little sister, don't worry, you have many oppas who will protect you HAHA!

— Hanse, stop!

—You must admit that you look very cute dressed like this—Sejun blurted out calmly as he combed the strands of blonde hair with his fingers.

Subin internally cursed his terrible bad luck, having lost that bet and ended up in these conditions ...

—Aliceeeeee!—Chan shouted singly while trying to hug him.

No matter how much blows and complaints the shorter one let out, he knew his Hyungs would not miss this opportunity to tease all day, so he decided to simply purse his lips into an adorable pout that was being covered in pink lipstick by one of his makeup artists

—Come on guys, calm down, Subin is already too shy normally, and with the costume he must feel even more

There was the always reliable Seungsik defending him from those horrible guys

—Besides, I always wanted to have a little sister

—Yaaaaaaaaa!

The room burst into laughter, when the door of the room was opened, allowing two tall figures to pass, having Byungchan from one moment to another, extremely excited taking thousands of photos with his cell phone, while Seungwoo only limited himself to stay at one end of the room, silently staring at the scene in front of him, a small smile escaping his lips.

When the stylist finished her work, Subin decided to take a look in front of the full-length mirror in the room.  
He looks cute. of course

Although it wouldn't be something he would admit out loud in front of all those idiots, he actually quite liked the way she looked.

His eyes swept over her slim legs that looked longer thanks to that ridiculous skirt.  
When he saw his face directly, he noticed how his cheeks were colored in a blush red that in conjunction with that blonde wig made him look like a doll.  
Suddenly when he stopped looking at his face, he was able to connect his gaze with the reflection of another person.

Seungwoo kept a calm expression, his friendly smile, slow breathing. However, the only thing that gave away his nervousness were his anxious eyes, with dilated pupils and a gaze that went from one place to another, analyzing every part of Subin's body.

—Guys, it's time to go out

The event went well, the fans shouted with excitement as they saw little Alice go on stage, leaving Subin partially blinded by so many flash that he received from all the cameras present (same pictures that Chan had promised to search and download once they got home) .

They were all gathering their things to leave, when Subin decided it was time to put on some jeans.  
So when he was about to enter the bathrooms, he felt a hand take his wrist, making him forcefully enter the room, while he listened, to that same someone locking the door.

With the sound of the door being closed, his body was immediately pinned against the sink, as he felt something wet and warm against his neck.

—Seungwoo hyung ...—The youngest breathed heavily, watching as the taller one took his hips tightening them, continuing to distribute wet kisses on his sensitive neck, listening to the older man's grunts and involuntary sighs.

—You look so beautiful dressed like that— You've been a very good boy, you deserve a reward

Subin's breathing accelerated as he felt his hyung's knee begin to separate his legs, while a long finger began to stimulate one of his nipples even on the fabric of the dress

—Hyung, I don't think we should ... here ... it's dangerous ...

His words faded, when he was quickly attacked in a flurry of deep kisses on his small lips, which were separated, to give way to the other's tongue.  
Subin couldn't help but start to let out little moans that went straight to Seungwoo's cock, instinctively arching his body towards the bigger one as his fingers stroked his lover's hair.

Seungwoo's hands were all over Subin's body: stroking his face, running over his chest, tightening his waist, and finally entering under that blessed skirt to bruise the other's soft butt.

Faced with this new stimulus Subin couldn't help but shake as if he had received an electric shock all over his body, moaning considerably loudly, into Seungwoo's mouth.

—Are you already so hot Subin?  
—No more than your Hyung—Subin's eyes gleamed dangerously, looking directly at Seungwoo, with large dilated pupils.

Seungwoo felt like a thin hand had slipped into his pants silently and now he was touching his cock without a drop of shame.

—Come here

They exchange places so he leans more heavily against the sink while is watching the boy, get on his knees, facing the large bulge of his pants, the quick and skillful hands of Subin unbuttoned the button, lowering his pants and underwear in one swift motion

The older one feels his blood boil when, without breaking eye contact, Subin brings Seungwoo's member to his mouth

He takes a little more from inside his mouth despite not being able to get everything inside and begins to turn his tongue around it.  
Seungwoo's legs tremble and he leans heavily against the sink, one of his hands moves to cover his mouth, while the other travels towards Subin's head caressing his blonde hair.

Seungwoo can't stop his hips from moving forward starting to fuck his mouth Subin, who in response just opens his eyes, directing his gaze upward, just watching as his hyung is struggling not to let any sound out.

Despite the fact that Subin constantly tells him that he does not like the taste that doing blow jobs leaves him, at times like these Seungwoo knows that in reality the youngest also enjoys it as much as he does, just by observing the expression of pleasure that he has , while seungwoo moves at a faster pace

Subin moves back, pulling the cock out of his mouth, leaving only a chain of splittle with precum hanging from his mouth

—You better take the opportunity and fuck me now that I'm dressed like that, because... believe me I'll never use it again, you damn pervert

Seungwo could only make a twisted smile, as he helped the younger boy to his feet.

Before he knew what was going on, Subin was taken by the buttocks to be lifted. He groaned excitedly, his legs wrapped around Seungwoo's waist instinctively.

A little difficult, but Seungwoo helped Subin lower his underwear, feeling like the other boy was equal to or more excited than him.

Seungwoo plunged them into another deep kiss, while plunging a wet finger with precum into the boy's entrance.

Subin gasped and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders. The tallest one began to distribute tender kisses on his jaw and cheeks, reminding him how much he loved him and how good he was with him, while he put a second finger

-More  
-Quiet, let's go- Seungwoo returned to focus on his preparation, because although it was true that both were desperate to continue with the following, it was necessary to prepare a little more for the guy, so as not to hurt him

He dropped Subin on the ground for a second, as he slipped on a condom that he kept strategically tucked away in a hidden pocket of his jacket.

—You damn pervert, you planned this from the day of the bet, right?  
—Let's say I'm a simple man with simple pleasures.  
—Fuck your boyfriend in a public bathroom, while he is dressed as a girl, is definitely not the definition of something "simple"

Instead of an answer, what Subin got was a long, slow kiss, as he felt like being carried once more.

They both moaned at the initial burn and the older one began to caress her boy's soft thighs up and down, while whispering in her ear with a deeper voice, how much he loved being with him.  
—I love to fuck you, you are so small and tight, that it is difficult for you to get used to me, but that does not stop you from moaning so loudly every time I take you— He release a slow and particularly obscene thrust that made the younger man groan—You like to annoy me, and feel that you are right in everything you do, because you know that I will always do everything you order, but every time we have sex, you just stay there begging me because I fuck you so deep that later it is difficult for you to walk

Subin was not able to articulate a coherent sentence and only kept his head resting on his Hyug's shoulder trying to suppress the embarrassing sounds that came from his mouth.  
Seungwoo could feel that both of them were close, from the stuttering in his hips, so before reaching the limit, he decided to take his cock out of Subin and change things up a bit.  
In such a way that the older one ended up on the ground, moderately seated, instructing the younger one to ride him. Subin with his eyes cloudy with desire and despair to be released, spread his legs and began to sit on his Hyung, to later begin to fuck himself with Seungwoo's cock.

The man only dedicated himself to gazing spellbound at the work of art that was happening to him. It was a true visual delight to watch his cock in and out of his lover, while his skirt moved up and down in the process.  
His luscious thighs were easier to caress this way and the knee socks just made the whole thing more erotic.

After a few more movements, he felt the subin shudder and as if it were a signal for him, he could only throw his head back as it unraveled into white threads inside the condom.

Seungwo pulled his boy into a hug and proceeded to fill him with sweet kisses and words of love, as he usually did, while the other only let himself be pampered by his hyung, feeling tired but full of unparalleled happiness, which he only felt when being with the oldest  
Its just love  
Seungwoo was in charge of putting everything in order, as fast as he could. Cleaning them both and putting on the extra clothes that Subin brought before entering the bathroom, and that with their antics had been thrown on the floor without realizing it

When he got out of the bathroom, he helped Subin walk a bit and trying to look normal, they met with the others who had been looking for them for a while.

—where the hell were you? manager hyung was about to collapse from not finding them

Seungwo gave him one of his best apologetic smiles and explained to Seungsik how they had been looking for bathrooms, since the closest ones were undergoing maintenance, plus how Subin had trouble getting out of his dress.  
The other man seemed convinced before such a lie and stroked the head of the smallest with some sorrow and promised never to force him to wear a dress again, something with which Seungwoo was not very convinced

—Ehh Seungsik, it is not necessary to say that, it is enough that next time they give him a more tailor-made costume and ...

—Don't even think about it perverted—Subin shouted immediately upon realizing the intentions behind his words, to which Seungsik could only laugh out loud without actually knowing the whole context of their conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have not felt uncomfortable with the theme, but since I joined this fandom and discovered the cute photos of Subin in Alice's costume, I couldn't avoid wish for a fic like that, but there wasn't, so I had to.  
> Sorry for bad English and embarrassing erotic scenes


End file.
